1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a semiconductor structure and a manufacturing method for the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with the advance in semiconductor technology, electronic elements are kept being miniaturized, such that electronic products possess more and more functions when the size remains unchanged or become even smaller. As there are more and more information to be processed, the demand for the memory having larger capacity but smaller size is ever increasing.
Devices in different regions need integrating various manufacturing processes. However, process applying for an expected region would influence the device in the region not expected to be influenced.